Live-action Film
Release A live-action film adaptation began screening in Japanese theaters on November 6, 2010. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD in Japan on July 29, 2011. Cast Most of the main casts are fashion models. * Honoka Miki as Fukuzawa Yumi * Haru as Ogasawara Sachiko * Kaoru Hirata as Mizuno Youko * Takizawa Karen as Satou Sei * Nana Akiyama as Torii Eriko * Takada Riho as Todo Shimako * Sakata Rikako as Hasekura Rei * Miyake Hitomi as Shimazu Yoshino * Hirose Alice as Takeshima Tsutako * Masahiro Usui as Kashiwagi Suguru Anime vs Film The film was focused on the school festival from when Yumi was first introduced until the last day of the festival with Sachiko and Yumi become souers in front of Maria. Compared to the anime, the film was up to the half of the first season of the Marimite series. There were quite a number of differences from the anime and the film. But other than that, the story was somehow retained from the anime to the live-action itself. For example, in the anime, Katsura was the first person that was seen to be with Yumi as a classmate and the one to tell Yumi about the Rosas and other gossips. But in the movie, it was Tsutako who is mostly with her and that they were classmates. Also in the anime, Shimako was seated at the front row of the class but the film shows that she's at the back row. Yumi, in the anime, was seated at the far back while she was at the middle with Tsutako in the film. Another difference is during the dance practice of the Cinderella play. Sei had a line delivered to Eriko before she drags Yumi into dancing in the series however, it was cut in the live-action. During that scene as well, Yumi was not introduced to the others, she and Sei continued to dance while Yumi becomes the center of jealousy of the other members of the play. In the anime, there was not a hint of the outcome of the Cinderella play but only a short peek of the practice but the film had a few cutscenes of it. There were a number of cuts during the film than in the anime that were quite insignificant. Also, some lines within the film were either rearranged or reassigned to another character. Example: In the anime, when the Yamayurikai first met Yumi, Sei was the one who brought up the "Warashibe-Choja" topic while in the film, it was Youko. Sei's line in the anime was reassigned to Youko in the film. In another instance, when Yumi had asked Sei why she chose Shimako, the lines were somehow rearranged in order but the words were retained. There were also scenes that have a different setting than in the anime. In Sei's profile, she is said to be a half Japanese. It turns out that her role, characterized by Takizawa Karen is also a half Japanese and is also a head taller than Yumi characterized by Honoka Miki as also shown in the anime.